The Truth Cuts Like a Knife
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Robin finds Raven half dead in her room and finds that Raven did it to herself. As he wonders why Raven did this Robin finds that he feels more than just friendly for her. But she may never know, because Trigon is coming- again. Rated T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

I tried to tie this into another one of my stories but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to so I made it a new story. I guess... It's kinda grey

She ran her delicate fingers over the three objects before her. Her hand lingered for a moment before choosing the one in the middle. Holding out her arm, which had glowing red writing on it, she lifted the object. She swallowed her fear. She wiped the single bead if sweat from her forehead. She brought the object mere millimeters from her arm, and looked away.

"wonder what Raven is up to?" Robin asked outloud.

"Probably reading in her room." Beastboy suggested.

"Maybe she wants to go to the park with us" Robin said.

"Oh please," Beastboy scoffed," She wouldn't go to the park with us if we told her we would stop pestering her to go to the park with us."

"That doesn't even make sense."

She sat huddled in the corner, staring at her outstretched hands. They were covered in blood.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

"Well if you want her to come, Rob, then you ask her." Beastboy said.

"Alright," he replied, "meet you at the park in twenty."

Raven stared at the face in the mirror in her bathroom. It was so pale. Almost ghostly. On her forehead was the glowing mark of Scath.

"Go away!" she grunted, rubbing her forehead. It did no good, and made her arms, legs, and body hurt more.

Raven was feeling very light headed so she stumbled to her bed. She covered all the blood with her sheets and began to doze off.

Robin whistled happily on his walk to Raven's room. He liked talking to Raven. It made him feel like he was really helping her by listening to her. In fact, he knew she wouldn't go to the park, he just wanted an excuse to see her.

"Raven!" Robin called, knocking on her door. It opened. Robin decided to walk in.

She was laying peacefully in her bed.

"Ohh." Robin chuckled a little. He sat on the edge of Raven's bed, "I came to see if you would go to the park but I guess since you're sleeping you probably don't want to." he smiled at her. She turned in her sleep and her back became exposed and she shuddered, "Here, I'll-" Robin was about to tuck her in better when he noticed the blood, "What happened to your back?" he asked, worried beyond measure. He ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Then he noticed her arms were bloody as well, "Oh my God! Raven! What happened? Who did this to you? I'll make them pay I swear-"

"R-Robin?" Raven blinked slowly, weakly.

"Raven. How did this happen?"

She coughed and a small amount of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh God, uh Titans," Robin grabbed his communicator, "Titans meet me in the infirmary, now!" he pulled the sheets back carefully and saw slashes all over her body. She was only wearing a bra and panties and Robin couldn't help but notice how perfectly tones her body was even in it's current condition, but he quickly pushed away those unwanted thoughts and found one of her cloaks and wrapped it around her. He gently picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.

Once there Robin began to bandage Raven's arms. She had obviously been wounded by something sharp, a knife or broken glass perhaps, but she was coming in and out of consciousness so it was impossible for her to tell what had really happened. The other three got there and the more knowledgeable Cyborg took over wrapping Raven's wounds.

"So you have no idea at all what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I told you, I found her like this." Robin said angrily.

"Its just that you and Raven were the only ones in the tower when this happened. We were at the park. If there was an intruder we would've known, they would have been caught by the security cameras."

"Are you accusing me?" Robin asked in disbelief. Beastboy was shaking his head at Robin and Starfire was staring at the ground. Cyborg was watching Robin look back and fourth at each of them.

"You were the only two in the tower is all i said." Cyborg got back to working on Raven.

Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder,"Raven is strong, Robin. She will live-"

Robin grabbed Starfire's wrist,"I don't need you to comfort me right now, Starfire."

Starfire whimpered,"Your hand, you are hurting me." Robin let go and she quickly pulled her hand back.

Beastboy spoke up,"Hey stop being a jerk! You aren't the only one with feelings here!"

Robin spun around,"And what do you know about feelings? The one time you thought you had feelings SHE betrayed you. And you think you know feelings?"

"Quit it!" Cyborg cut in,"This won't help Raven!"

Robin huffed and pushed Beastboy aside as he left the room. Once in the hallway Robin began to mumble to himself,"What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be the cause of tension on my team! I don't hurt Starfire and I don't get worried about Raven like this! It's just not my image! I'm the cool guy, the strong headed well rounded even edged kid. Starfire's my girl and Cyborg's my best friend, and Raven and Beastboy are a couple of my homies. Oh God! Now I'm using slang!"

"Cyborg?" Starfire said timidly.

"What's up?" He said, while continuing to tend to Raven's wounds.

"Do you believe Robin is acting-"

"Strange?"

"Yes. You have also noticed?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let it eat you, I mean Robin can go a little crazy sometimes."

Starfire smiled at Cyborgs explanation.

"That still doesn't excuse his nasty comments lately." Beastboy said.

"Chill BB. We all have our ups and downs. Robin is just in a down right now. Don't let him bring you down too."

"So what do you think really happened to Raven." Beastboy asked darkly.

"It's gonna be nearly impossible to figure out until she wakes up. Until then I'd watch yourself. Raven's gonna be fine, someone else might not be so lucky." Cyborg said solemnly.

...somewhat later...

Robin and Starfire were going to Raven's room to investigate it for clues.

"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly.

"What is it Starfire?"

"Do you-" Robin had stopped outside Raven's door.

"Raven's room." Robin commented. Starfire let out a very disappointed sigh, but Robin wasn't paying attention, "You would know her room better than I would so check thoroughly and tell me right away if something is out if place."

"Yes Robin... Robin?"

"Did you find something?" Robin asked eagerly.

"No, but I was wondering if we could commence in a conversation."

Robin scratched his head and raised an eyebrow, "I guess, sure."

Starfire took a deep breath, " I am not sure that we are the same as we were a few months ago."

"Of course we aren't, people change every day." Robin flipped through some of Raven's books, looking for anything that could be a hint.

Starfire sat down on Raven's bed, admiring it's silky shine, " I do not mean 'we' as individuals I mean 'us'." she looked up at Robin who had frozen in his spot at what she said.

"Like us as a team?" Robin continued what he was doing with one eye closed.

"Robin, I believe you knew what I meant when I first said it. I mean us two. I thought we were ' a couple' but now I am not so sure."

Robin suddenly felt sweaty, even though Raven's room was quite cool, "We are a couple. Star. I'm- I'm sure."

His words seemed to comfort her and she began to search Raven's room.

"I suppose you are right Robin. I merely thought that perhaps you cared about Raven more than me." Robin froze again. Why did he feel so strange about what Starfire had said? She was humming happily, going through Raven's closet that was filled with blue cloaks and boots.

Robin picked up a book that looked different than the others. It was new and simple, with just a deep purple leather cover. He found that is was a photo album. The beginning was filled with tiny portraits of two women. One was old and kind looking, and the other was young and quite beautiful. There was a small painting of a gleaming tower with a skyline behind it. Then began pictures of the teen titans. There was a photo of her and Beastboy outside the newly constructed Tower. Beastboy was obviously holding her against her will while the picture was being taken but Robon had to wonder why she had kept it. He felt a funny feeling creeping up on him. He wished Raven had a picture of himself and her from when the team was new. He was even slightly angry that Raven had kept the photo of her and Beastboy. He flipped through the photos of her and Cyborg, her and Starfire, and her alone, searching for the pictures of the two of them. But there were almost none. He wasn't even in some of the group photos. The pictures he was in were of him and Starfire or him with the rest of the team. He was frustrated now and he didn't know why. He flipped through the pages frantically until he came upon a newspaper clipping.

A TEEN TITANS NEW STYLE?

The entire article was about Raven having long hair and a white uniform. It had to have been written the day they saved the world from Trigon. There was a photo in it of her hugging Robin in her white cloak with long hair and the caption said: "Could the new look be brought on by other new things in the Titan's lives?" Robin gave a half smile before he placed the book back where he got it. He sat there, sort of smiling thinking about Raven keeping that specific article. She was in articles all the time and yet she kept that one.

Starfire gasped and brought Robin out of his trance. She was in Raven's bathroom, "I believe the term is 'you will not believe what I have discovered'."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

"I believe the term is 'you will not believe what I have discovered."

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked eagerly. The redhead emerged from Raven's private bathroom, a wadded towel in her hands.

"I have found this." she revealed a large knife, with thin serrated edges, "And this," she pulled out a second blade, this one wider with strange writing inscribed on it, "And this one," she pulled out the last knife, this one with traces of blood on it.

Robin took the knives and examined them, "This one is undoubtably the weapon used to attack Raven, but why were they in her bathroom and why are there three of them?" he took out a small cloth and pat it on the handles of the knives. Fingerprints became more visible with each pat, "These fingerprints have to be the attacker's." Robin seemed content for a moment then looked around the room as if he knew was missing something.

"Robin?"Starfire also looked around the room, not sure what he was looking at, "What is it?"

Robin looked down at the knives in his hands and sighed, "Something's not right. How could someone who was able to sneak in and not get caught do something so sloppy as to leave so much evidence?"

"Robin! Starfire!" Beastboy's voice boomed over them via intercom, "Cy says to get your butts down here! Pronto!"

"Let's go." Robin said, hastily wrapping the knives up.

TT

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin asked as he and Starfire entered the infirmary.

Before Cyborg could answer, Robin saw why he had called them. The mark of scath glowed fiercely on Raven's forehead. Raven was groaning and shaking violently in a half conscious state while Beastboy attempted to hold her down.

"I can't... Hold her down... Much longer!" Beastboy grinded his teeth.

Robin rushed to help Beastboy, but before he could, Raven grabbed Beastboy by the throat her eyes glowing red. She rose up out of the bed, pulling Beastboy off the ground as she did. He desperately tried to be free as the rest of the titans watched in horror.

"You will be destroyed!" Raven's possessed form shouted to the green teen. She threw him to the ground where he landed with a crash. Raven reached down to attack him again but Robin grabbed her wrists and pulled her away. Raven broke free instantly and shot a black ball of energy at Robin, who maneuvered out of the way. Starfire and Cyborg raised their arms and prepared to fight if they had to.

"No!" Robin shouted, "Don't attack her no matter what, just trust me." Starfire and Cyborg reluctantly did as they were told.

Raven growled at Robin who held up his hands defensively.

"I know you're in there Raven." he said, but it only made her angrier. Raven flew at Robin, shoving him completely through a wall and into the hallway.

"Robin!" Starfire called worriedly through the hole in the wall.

"I'm fine Star, you guys just help Beastboy!"

Raven smirked while Robin got up, shaking.

"Raven, if you can hear me, just give me a sign that your there." It seemed to be working because Raven's expression changed from devious to concerned, but then she grabbed her head and growled in anger. She punched Robin thirty yards down the hallway and flew after him, leaving a trail of fire as she went.

She had reached Robin who was groaning and struggling to get back up.

"You are weak." she said, but it was no longer Raven's voice. It was deep, masculine and menacing, "You cannot destroy me." it said.

"I can't." Robin said quietly, shaking his head, "I can't," he said slightly louder, "But Raven can! Raven! Listen to me! It's your body, it's yours to control!" Raven looked like she was about to kick him, when she collapsed suddenly and gasped loudly. Her eyes turned back to normal and her markings stopped glowing. She panted and choked on the air as she tried to calm down.

"Raven?" Robin addressed her.

She slowly looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes,"I'm so sorry," she whispered weakly, still lying on the ground.

"It's okay." he pulled her up, held her on his chest and she sobbed against him. He rocked back and forth, stroking her back, "I want you to be okay, Raven. And I'll help you through this- whatever it is that's going on- you don't have to hide it from me."

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I'm here for you."

Starfire looked on from down the hall, a sad expression on her face.

"BB's gonna be fine." Cyborg walked up to her.

"And Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know." Cyborg looked down.

"Perhaps Robin knows. Raven trusts him, as does he trust her." Starfire's lip began to quiver.

"They're like-minded. They've gone through similar things so they can empathize with each other."

Starfire turned and left the hallway and went back into the infirmary where she began to cry quietly.

"Yo, Star?" Cyborg followed her as soon as he heard her first sob, "What's wrong?"

She wiped the tears from her cheek and said, "Raven is supposed to be my best friend and Robin is supposed to be my boyfriend, but why do neither of them trust me?"

Cyborg didn't know what to say, but he gave it his best shot.

"Maybe you need to entrust them with something. A secret or something special to you so they see that you trust them, then maybe they will have some faith in you." Cyborg suggested.

Starfire sniffled back her tears, staring at the wall as she thought about what Cyborg said. Cyborg was surprised when Starfire's face suddenly brightened.

"Yes! I shall show them how much I trust them! Cyborg! You are what they call a 'genius'!" she gave Cyborg a speedy hug then giggled with joy as she flew out the infirmary and went towards her room.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. He had a feeling in his cybernetic gut that this would come back to haunt him.

TT

"Raven?" she had begun to stop crying and was gradually calming down.

She then shakily moved away from Robin so she was leaning against the wall, facing him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Who did it? Who... Who hurt you?"

Raven's face betrayed her and showed a look of fear that changed into guilt that slowly morphed into sadness. Robin caught all these emotions and was confused.

"Raven, whats really wrong? Why can't you say it?"

Raven just covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head while her eyes pleaded with him.

"If you won't tell me I'll find out." he threatened, "I found knives in your room. All I have to do is bring them to Cyborg and we'll all know." he made a move to get up.

"NO!" Raven cried out.

"Who did it?" Robin was getting impatient.

"I can't tell you." she said quietly, "You won't like it." she said even softer.

"Why? It's not like it was someone we would never expect it from like one of us titans or something, right?"

Raven didn't say anything, but once again her expression failed her and she gave the faintest of a sad smile.

"No." Robin said, emotionless, "It WAS one of us? One of the titans?" he asked in disbelief.

Raven bit her lip, "Yes, technically it was a titan but-"

"Oh my God!" he flopped to floor with his mouth agape, "I don't believe it! Was it Beastboy? Was that-"

"No! It wasn't him! It wasn't Starfire and it wasn't Cyborg! Okay?"

"But that leaves just us and I know I didn't do it so...so..." he slowly lifted his hand and pointed towards Raven, "Why did you do it?"

$&#%*A.N.~_-= hopefully this chapter gets as many reviews as the last. This story can have some humor in it a la Cyborg and Starfire. Not sure what to do with Beastboy since I normally write BBxRae stuff and this is RobxRae if u didn't know, so I'll just make him be annoying to Robin and be like the other person with cyborg. I also kind of don't know how to end Star and Robin's relationship, but it will probably be serious and feelings will be hurt but I'll make it unique.


End file.
